


One Good Turn

by Ponderosa



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, M/M, No Strings Attached, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look in his eyes was all challenge, the shape of his mouth all flirt. That was the problem with Turks--fuckers had the run of everything and only had to answer to a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn

**Author's Note:**

> In my headspace Reno is in 'barely legal' territory, but his age is never stated. Considering that from Cid's POV I feel like anyone under 25 is a kid, and from Reno's POV I feel like anyone over 30 is an old man/woman, readers are free to mentally move the age slider as necessary for maximum comfort and enjoyment.

This was just a temporary gig, but they'd stuffed Cid into a dark blue coverall with the ShinRa logo plastered on the sleeve. It wasn't really that much different than his flightsuit but the colour and texture was all wrong and it just didn't feel right wearing some grease-monkey's gear instead of his own. There was nothing he could do about it, though—ShinRa was big on uniforms. Cid figured the higher ups liked it that way because it made things seem more organised. Everyone fits in a box. Everyone does their job. Around here, it didn't take much to figure out who worked where just by looking at them.

Like the kid hanging around watching him pick shrapnel out of the engine compartment. Skinny punk like him in a white shirt and black suit, he had "Administrative Research" written all over him. Cid snorted; Turks had a fancy department title, but everyone knew they were part-time knee-breakers, part-time cleanup crew, and full-time bad news.

"You really like working on this kind of shit, don't you," the kid said.

"Yeah," Cid replied in a tone stamped all over with 'fuck off'.

"Do a good job, that baby's gonna be mine in a year."

This time, Cid tried polite and aimed for 'fuck off, _please_ '. "Sure thing," he said. He'd lay a bet down the kid was bluffing. And if he wasn't, odds were he wasn't going to be around in a year anyway. Administrative Research wasn't exactly a department known for pensioners.

The kid wasn't getting the hint. Or he was ignoring it. He sauntered over and whipped open a baton, using the tip of it to poke through the mess of parts and tools on the cart Cid was using. He found a pair of tinted welding glasses and dropped the baton to dangle at his wrist in favour of picking them up.

"Oho, these yours?" he asked. He held them by the stem and flipped them around. Probably thought they looked 'cool'.

"Nope."

The glasses found themselves a new home on the kid's forehead. He grinned wide and slung his hands in his pockets. His firecracker red hair was pulled back into a thick tail and little wisps came free to frame his eyes as he fixed Cid with a devious look. "So, can you string more than two words together or are you as dumb as you look?"

Cid's grip on his spanner went white-knuckled and he knew the muscles in his jaw were tightening up. It'd only encourage the kid to get a reaction out of him, but keeping his cool wasn't precisely something he excelled at. "Sure, here's three: _Fuck off, shithead._ "

"Sore spot, eh."

There was sweet blessed silence for a whole two minutes before the little punk opened his mouth again. "My name's Reno," he told Cid, and if there was a bigger cry for attention anywhere in Midgar, Cid hadn't come across it.

"Good for you."

"Got something wedged into the intake," Reno said.

Nothing pissed Cid off faster than people trying to do his job and point out things he was already aware of. He tore another chunk of twisted metal out of the engine casing and tossed it aside. "You want to be able to fly this thing in a year, you'd better shut your mouth and let me do my job."

Narrow shoulders drew into a lazy shrug and Reno wandered away. Cid thought maybe he'd finally be able to get down to work again when the cargo door to the copter slid open and the bird's weight shifted. Cid banged his spanner against the plating and regretted not cuffing the kid and running him off when he'd been within arm's reach. "Get the fuck out of there."

Reno's voice floated back, and it wasn't any less obnoxious when Cid couldn't see his expression. "I'm just making myself a little more comfortable."

"Well, go make yourself comfortable somewhere else."

Cid left his spanner on the cart and wiped his hands off on a rag. He'd wring that scrawny neck if he had to. He had three birds to service and he was doing this as a favour. Putting up with snotty toughs wasn't part of the deal. "Get the hell out before I drag you out, you skinny little shit. Didn't your momma ever teach you any manners?"

"Think she was too busy with a trick to bother." Kicked back with his arms behind his head, Reno looked like he was waiting for Cid to give a try at forcibly removing him. Guy like him probably itched to start up trouble no matter where he went. Cid cursed and got a foot up on the deck. He hung on the frame, looming over Reno as the kid gave him a cocky look that made Cid want to knock a few teeth out of that pretty face.

Instead, he counted to ten. "Go run off and dye your hair again or something."

"Who says I dye it?" Reno turned to sit sideways, and he closed his eyes in a slow blink. He lifted his gaze up as his smirk widened into a grin. His baton in his hand again, he brought it up to tap the end of it against the side of his neck. His attention flicked to the tag dangling from Cid's breast pocket. "Want me to shove my pants down so you can see for yourself..." he paused to curl his tongue out lewdly over his upper lip, "...Cid?"

"Don't you got anything better to do than be a cocktease?"

Reno shrugged and rolled the end of that baton of his over his mouth, let it drag his lip down like he was getting ready to slide it right inside and give the thing a fucking blow. "Not really. Isn't really a tease if you take me up on it, though." The look in his eyes was all challenge, the shape of his mouth all flirt. That was the problem with Turks--fuckers had the run of everything and only had to answer to a few.

"I don't fuck kids," Cid said.

"Everyone's a kid to you, old man."

Cid grabbed the front of Reno's jacket and gave him a teeth-rattling shake. "You looking to get your ass handed to you?"

"Actually, was looking to hand my ass to you. And you know, you keep talking like that and I'm going to start thinking you're _trying_ to give me a hard-on." Reno didn't seem the slightest bit worried that a guy twice his size was up in his face. Hell, maybe he was telling the truth and getting roughed up a bit got him off. Not like at his age a stiff breeze wouldn't have him sprouting wood.

Letting go of Reno, Cid stepped down and propped his hands on his hips. "You just aren't going to get out of my hair, are you?"

"Not unless I've got some kind of incentive."

Cid tongued at his teeth and sucked a bit of air in through them. Reno was the kind who seemed determined to get what he wanted even if it screwed with everyone else's plans. Cid cursed and gave Reno a more thorough once over. "So, if I whip it out for you and give it to you good you'll get out of here and let me work, is that it?"

Reno shrugged again and gave Cid a saucy look. "Maybe. Really though, what've you got to lose?"

Cid had to admit it was a good point. If the kid liked dick so much and wanted to get his ass plowed, it wasn't any skin off Cid's back. He was still a few years shy of anything Cid'd pick up on his own, but a wet, willing hole was a wet, willing hole.

"Got a rubber on you?"

"Score one for the team," Reno said, and dug a whole fucking strip out of his pants pocket. He tore one off with his teeth, then tossed it at Cid. "And here I thought you might actually be strictly for the cunt."

"Not much difference with you now is there?" Cid snapped.

Reno chuckled and slid the strap of his baton off his wrist. He hit a catch to collapse the thing, and set it on the seat behind him. He started licking his lips, looking like he was more than ready to get started.

Not wasting any time himself, Cid grabbed the zipper pull on his coveralls and peeled the thing all the way open. Freeing his arms, he tied the sleeves behind him at the low of his back. He thumbed open the button of his pants and jerked his chin at Reno. "You big on kissing?"

"Whatever gets you in the mood," Reno said. He slid off the edge of the seat and sat himself right down on the edge of the deck. His arms made themselves comfortable around Cid's neck.

"That pretty white shirt of yours is gonna get all dirty."

"Doesn't matter," Reno said, "it already needs cleaning." He leaned back, fingers laced behind Cid's neck, and let Cid unzip his jacket.

Sure enough, when that black jacket opened up there was a mess of stains on Reno's shirt. They were all rust red, a few smears here and there but mostly spatter that left no questions as to what it was and how it'd gotten there.

"Well, alright then," Cid said. He grabbed a couple fistfuls of that fine linen shirt and untucked it, letting the grease on his hands get on there right next to the blood. He knew he didn't have to unbutton it, but if he was going to fuck Reno, he was going to treat himself to an eyeful of the whole package.

When Cid was done and flipping back the tails of Reno's shirt to reveal acres of smooth, pale skin, he heard a thunk, and then another as Reno's boots hit the floor of the hangar. The lazy bastard must not even bother to keep them laced tight. Cid shook his head slightly as his fingers spanned the distance from one dark freckle to another on Reno's side.

"You got a big dick?" Reno asked, and Cid found slender fingers dragging down his chest and going straight for his fly. "C'mon, let me have a look first."

He tugged Cid's cock out eagerly, _expertly_. It filled out in Reno's hand, raging hot and hard in no time flat. "Not bad," Reno said. The look on his face, though, said more than just 'not bad'. He gave Cid's cock a friendly little squeeze, then started picking up the pace again, wriggling out of his slacks. Cid snickered when Reno started swearing, the kid's bare flesh finding the metal deckplates of the copter just a bit chill to the touch.

"Don't have to treat me like I'm breakable," Reno said as soon as he ran out of curses. He spit on his hand and got a socked heel up on the deck, legs spreading wide as he reached down to loosen himself up.

"Wasn't planning on it," Cid said. He caught Reno's legs, hauled him forward until his ass was hanging off the deck and pushed Reno's knees back to get a nice look at the tight little ass he was about to get a piece off.

Easing down onto an elbow, Reno started playing with his cock. He wasn't doing too bad in the equipment department, himself. Nothing to write home about, but definitely nothing to be embarrassed about, either. "Like the view?"

"Knew that red came out of a bottle."

"Never said it didn't, I just invited you to check." Reno's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned prettily when Cid pushed a thumb up in him. Reno didn't have his fingers in there that long, but it felt like he just opened right up. Not surprising really, with the way he'd come on to Cid, Reno must get a regular fuck and then some. Cid let his thumb sink in all the way to the webbing before letting Reno's body push it right back out again. "Pound my ass good, all right?"

"Now that I was planning on."

Cid let Reno take over holding his own legs back. He tore open the condom packet with his teeth and ignored the amused look Reno was giving him. "This where you tell me to just toss the raincoat and go bareback?"

"I'm a company man; ShinRa keeps me with a clean bill of health. I figure they do the same for you, but if it makes you feel better...."

Buttons pushed, Cid debated the idea. Reno had slut practically tattooed on his ass, but if he kept those rubbers around for the teeming masses, at least he wasn't stupid. "Fuck, alright," Cid said, and tossed the condom on the deck next to Reno. "Rather see my come dripping right back out of your slutty ass anyway."

"C'mon then," Reno said. He grinned and dropped one leg to reach out for Cid, grab a handful of Cid's pants, and pull him forward.

It seemed like they fit together like puzzle pieces. One solid push had Reno's teeth closing hard on his lip and a damn nice sound rising up in high in his throat. He took it easy as sin, but shit, Reno was a tighter fuck than he looked. He dropped back, tail of his hair curling bright against the deckplates, and his hands clutched at his thighs as he got his legs hooked right around Cid's hips.

"Yeah, give it to me fuck, _fuck_."

Cid kept his hands under Reno's ass to feel the impact of each thrust echo right through the kid's body. Reno didn't fuck like a whore, he was too damn into it, skinny thighs pressing tight while his ankles swung with each thrust. He had one hand fisted into Cid's clothes again, fingers twisting hard enough to make a couple seams complain. His other arm had made its way up over his head to brace on the edge of the seat, leather creaking and fingers going white as bone when Cid gave it to him harder.

Reno was moaning for it loud enough that Cid considered stuffing something in his mouth to keep the sounds from echoing throughout the hangar. There wasn't anyone around though, and there hadn't been since the crew signed off and left Cid for the job. Figuring to hell with it, Cid just let Reno howl all he wanted, and Cid snapped his hips extra hard now and then to hear those wailing moans get chopped to pieces.

Much as he liked the way Reno moved with him, Cid slid his hands down the backs of Reno's legs to catch his knees. He pushed them back to look down and see where his cock was slicked wet and pumping into Reno's body. Glancing up again, he found Reno watching him eagerly.

"How's it look? _Fuck_. Bet it looks fucking hot." Reno's eyes were diamond bright, but he couldn't seem to keep them open for long. Cid saw the whites of his eyes before his lids fluttered shut.

"You've got a nice tight ass," Cid said, slipping his arms to hook his elbows right under Reno's knees, "Sweet and pink as a cunt." He dropped forward, planting his hands on the deck, and eased up a bit, going from fast and hard to something smoother. "Not sure yet whether or not it makes up for you being such a mouthy little fucker."

Reno's mouth tugged into a crooked smile before it dropped open on a moan again. That shift in angle meant Cid was hitting him in all the right spots. In no time flat all the sounds pouring out of Reno were reduced to hissing groans and rushes of air. They weren't any less satisfying even though they weren't bouncing off the walls anymore. When Cid's hands skidded forward on the deck and Reno was bent nearly in two, it seemed like the kid was hardly getting enough air to pant.

Not enough to shut up, though. "Shit, should've talked you into a shower first," Reno said between gasping breaths.

Cid snorted. He'd been working on these birds all afternoon, what the hell did Reno expect. "It's called being a man and working hard," he said. "You feel free to cut this little engagement short if you want someone who smells like a fucking bouquet of flowers."

Amazingly enough, Reno didn't have anything to say to that, so Cid dropped down a little further, got his mouth near Reno's collarbone and dragged straight to the left. His tongue curled right into the hollow of Reno's arm, licked wide, then followed the smooth curve of muscle sweeping towards Reno's ribs. The taste of Reno's sweat stuck to the roof of his mouth and hung on his breath. "When you grow up enough to have hair under your arms, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Since Reno hadn't nixed it and Cid liked kissing just fine, Cid got his mouth close to Reno's. He waited until their breath mixed together before he sealed his mouth on Reno's, and whether or not that made any difference in how hot for it Reno was, he couldn't say.

Reno kissed like he fucked. He gave it his all and was pretty damn noisy about it. Hot tongue licking against his own, Cid twisted his head to the side, made sure he could get his tongue as deep into Reno's mouth as he could. He felt something dark and hot spreading through his blood, setting his nerves on fire, and he slammed his hips forward to grind against Reno. He groaned as teeth scraped sharp over his tongue.

No question the kid loved taking it up the ass, but he was the sort who couldn't keep it up after that first thrust. He'd been getting it back slowly, though, and by the time he was moaning and writhing around like he couldn't get enough and spitting out filthy suggestion after filthy suggestion, Reno's cock was satisfyingly hard again. With that thick heat rubbing low at Cid's belly, and with his mouth feeling wet enough to choke on, Cid drew back and sucked on Reno's lower lip until it snapped back against his teeth.

He was about to ask if Reno wanted some help getting off, but the moment Cid pushed himself back up onto his wrists, Reno was sneaking a hand down between them to do the job himself.

Cid straightened up and pinned Reno's legs wide at the thigh. He had them nearly flat to the deck as he watched Reno stroke himself. Slim fingers worked almost leisurely, timing themselves to the slower pace Cid set. "You should hurry that up if you want to shoot it before I do."

"You're the boss," Reno said.

If Cid thought Reno was acting the slut before, now he was really playing it up. He stuffed two fingers into his mouth to suck on as his hand sped up on his cock. Reno didn't keep those fingers in there for long, moving dripping fingers down to toy with his balls and get right back to giving Cid an earful of filthy encouragements.

Reno was fucking gorgeous when he came. His teeth were bright where they caught on his lip and his back arched in one nice smooth curve. Cid had to double his effort to keep Reno's legs pinned as the kid's cock jerked, thick strings of come shooting out to streak his chest. Cid got his hand right in it, smearing all that come straight into Reno's skin to make it shine, and kept on rubbing until it went from slick to sticky under his palm. "Ready for more?"

Blurry eyes cracked open and Cid gave Reno a dozen smacking thrusts to tip the scales and have pleasure flashing sharp through his body. He felt Reno clench tight around him when he started coming, but he pulled out to let the rest spatter on Reno's balls and high on his thigh.

"Good enough for you, kid?" Cid asked. He didn't bother to smear his come into Reno's skin, just left it there to drip slowly towards the deck.

"Not bad," Reno said. His eyes had fallen shut again and he stretched his arms up over his head, looking for all the world like the cat that got the canary.

When Cid stepped back, he saw his hands had left their mark all over Reno's skin. Grease and grime left prints and smudges over pale thighs, and there were angry splotches of red where Cid had held to Reno's hip a little too hard.

"You want a rag to clean up?" Cid asked. Not particularly in a hurry to tuck his dick away, he just let it hang thick as he fished out a carton of cigs.

"Let me enjoy the afterglow, old man."

Flipping the carton open Cid realised it was empty. He cursed and tossed it aside, wondering if he had a toothpick on him to keep the corner of his mouth company.

"Here," Reno said. He shifted up onto one elbow and produced a pack out of his jacket pocket. He shook one free, and with as little effort expended as possible, held it out for Cid to take.

"Nasty habit," Cid said. He raised it up in thanks before hanging it on his lip to light it.

Reno smirked. He swiped a few fingers through the mess Cid had left on his balls. "Yeah, I got a few of those," he said, and lifted that hand direct to his mouth to lick it clean.

"Pull your fucking pants up," Cid said. He took a nice long drag before bothering to wipe off his own dick and fix up his fly.

"Wham, bam," Reno mumbled.

Cid's cigarette was half gone to ash when, at the other end of the hangar, the side access door clanged open. Reno sighed and sat up, an unlit cig bouncing on his lip as he muttered something about 'duty calling'. With some effort, he got his pants untangled and pulled halfway up, dragging them all the way on as he stood.

Cid just hung back and watched as a guy bigger than him came to collect Reno. The bruiser never said a word about the smell, or the discarded rubber, or the fact that Reno found a little extra on the side of his hand to lick off. Most he did say was something about the fat man being kept waiting.

Reno nodded and waved the big guy off. Mister tall, dark, and goateed took his time leaving, obviously hanging around to see if Reno really was going to follow. Reno made a production of freeing his hair from his ponytail and freshly smoothing the length of it away from his face to re-do it. Too quick to be caught, he plucked the cig off Cid's lip to light his own.

"Thanks for the fuck," he said, handing it back.

Cid snatched it from Reno and pointed to the way out. "I'd say anytime, but I'll stick with a friendly don't let the door hit you."

Reno grabbed his baton off the seat in the copter, slipping the strap back onto his wrist. He blew a smoke ring and a kiss at Cid before he sauntered off.

Cid kept an eye on Reno as he strolled across the hangar, and smirked when the kid paused predictably at the door. Reno spun on his heel and cupped a hand to his mouth. "You fix this baby up right and I'll put in a good word," he shouted.

Picking up his spanner again, Cid flipped the bird and raised his voice to carry, "Whatever, kid. Fuck off."

Reno grinned and waved.


End file.
